Forever Mine
by Aki133
Summary: Soul x Maka short multi chapter. Mostly fluff with a little humor
1. Chapter 1

Horror like electricity pulsed through Soul's body as time slowed down to a near stop. His brain screamed at him to run after them, that he could still make it, but his body felt like it was made of heavy sand and the world seemed to be made of pudding. Only seconds before Soul had been knocked out of Maka's hands but she had refused to stop fighting. Forgetting all about her precious weapon she had kicked the kishin egg with all her might pushing it off the ledge but her momentum carried her over as well. Together they began to plummet as Soul transformed back into a human, watching with paralyzing fear shining in his fiery eyes.

The image of Maka as she fell burned itself into Soul's memory. She looked almost angelic as she passed through the icy air. Her hair seemed to float around her head in a golden halo that shone brightly as it caught the winter sun. Her white Spartoi jacket flowed behind her spread wide like wings almost as pure as the mountain snow framing the scene. Her emerald eyes burned with a victorious wrath still focused on the kishin egg as if she had no idea death awaited her as well. He ran with all he had eyes fixed only on her. Soul reached for her but she was already gone. Still so close he could still read the crest on her shoulder but so very far away, beyond the furthest reach of his saving hand. For a fraction of a second, images of a life without Maka passed through his mind. *No*

"NO! MAKA!"

He allowed the momentum from his sprint to carry him over the ledge. Icy wind bit his face and roared in his ears as he plummeted just behind his meister. The wind burned his eyes forcing tears to stream from them which almost robbed him completely of his vision. He wouldn't survive the fall. He was well aware of that but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him was the stupid, flat-chested, nerdy, courageous, beautiful woman fixed in his gaze.

Somehow, he was able to catch up to her and press her frail body against his. Her arms snaked around his core in return and together they fell towards certain doom. Soul directed Maka to bury her head in his chest and pressed his against the side of her head by her ear.

"Maka, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. No matter what happens I love you and as long as I am with you I know every thing will be ok." Soul tried to shout over the wind. He kissed her forehead and braced for the impact he knew was coming. He felt Maka's mouth moving against his chest but he didn't hear a single word. He allowed himself a smile and buried his face in Maka's hair as the ground rose up to take them.

/

Soul jumped. He was soaked in sweat and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. His heart was racing and he was gasping deeply but he felt weak like his body was starving for precious oxygen. He searched the dark veil around him for Maka but she was no where to be found. He was about to call for her when his eyes finally began to adjust to the black. Sheets came into view first followed by a simple bed frame, a wooden floor, crumpled cloths… etc. Soul's hissed loudly through his teeth as he lurched back into bed. It had all been a dream, again. It wasn't the worst nightmare he had ever had but this was one of the most disturbing. It had felt so real he swore he could still feel his ears and face burning from the intense cold. Not just that, the scenario of this dream was so very plausible. Hell, it had almost happened years ago in their first fight against the werewolf. He groaned at the memories. He had never been so pissed off or so relieved at the same time. That woman is going to be the death of him; figuratively and literally. He must be incredibly masochistic to not only fight along side the stubborn girl but to fall in love with her too…

His heart rate was finally beginning to slow a bit as the panic drained from his exhausted body. The sweat was leaving him with a chill but he was too deep in thought to notice until a deep shiver shook his frame. Soul lazily turned his head to look at his clock; 2:30. *And Maka wonders why I'm always sleeping in class* He thought sarcastically as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and shook his head in an attempt to clear it. It didn't work. He was wide awake now and still felt shaken by the dream. Before he really knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of Maka's door. He hated himself for doing this. It is so not cool to sneak into a girl's bedroom while she's sleeping but he couldn't deny his need to see her.

The door swung open easily and silently almost as though it was obeying his thoughts and not his hands. The laughing moon was just visible in the window, filling her room with soft silvery strands of light. Soul blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Maka's bed separated from the darkness across from the window. Her body was just visible outlined as it was by the floral comforter which rose and fell in time with her soft breathing. Soul crept to the side of her bed and knelt down beside her. Maka's head was tilted back and to the side on her pillow and was framed by her tarnished gold locks. Her pale pink lips were parted just slightly and her eyes fluttered as she dreamed. As always, she was the most beautiful creature Soul had ever laid eyes on.

Slowly, he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. At his touch her eyes fluttered and she sighed deeply. Her hand groped at her face until she grasped his hand, tightened her grip and rolled over tangling her arms with his making Soul lurch forward suddenly. Now he was in trouble. She had a death grip on his right arm and had practically dragged him into bed with her. He attempted to regain his lost balance by supporting himself with his left arm as he tried to free his right. It wasn't long before he figured out it was no good. She tightened her grip with every movement he made. He sighed deeply. He was tired and it was never any use fighting with her. He had considered just crawling into bed with her even if she would Maka-Chop him into the afterlife in the morning when he heard her speak.

"Mmmmmm… Soul?" Maka asked in a quiet voice making Soul freeze. He stayed absolutely silent and still

"I….. love… you" Soul's heart swelled at her words. He couldn't resist any more. He pulled back the comforter and crawled into bed beside her. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. He would pay for this in the morning he knew, but he didn't care. He buried his head in the base of her neck and whispered,

"I love you too, Maka."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Morning. It always came too early for Maka's taste even if she was considered by most to be a "morning person". Lazily she peeked her head out from under her pink floral comforter. Rose colored light fringed with gold spilled into her room giving it a warm and cozy feel despite the cool from the air conditioner. She turned her emerald orbs towards her alarm clock; 6:00. She had woken before her alarm. Confused she looked around trying to find what had woken her prematurely. She saw nothing immediately, it was only when she stretched and felt her hand collide with soft hair did she find what was amiss. She rolled over quickly and found herself nose to nose with her possessive demon scythe.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Soul! What the HELL are you doing IN MY BED!" Maka screamed as she sat bolt upright and retreated to the edge of the bed away from the white-haired weapon. Soul jumped a little at her scream then propped himself up on his right elbow to gaze sleepily at her while rubbing an eye with his left hand.

"Huh? Maka? What's wrong. Ugh… what time is it?" Soul asked groggily. It looked like he wasn't fully awake yet judging by the clouds in his eyes. Maka couldn't speak at first. She just stared at her weapon, absolutely captivated by him. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his tan chiseled body and jagged scar were borne for all to see. The rose and gold light fell in his colorless hair giving it the same tint as the desert dawn. His ruby eyes were partially hidden in the shade of his pale bangs which did nothing to dull their fire. His sleepy stare was slowly being replaced with a questioning one as he waited for her response as if there was nothing unusual about this morning. His eyes did widen with horrible comprehension when she reached for the heavy leather-bound book on her end table.

"Whoa now, Maka. I can explain…" It was too late.

"Maka-Chop!" She shouted, bringing the book down with all her strength to meet with Soul's snowy head.

"Owww. Fuck, Maka! That hurts!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed at her partner, eyes burning with unrestrained emerald fire. Soul stumbled out of bed and ran for the door. He just made it and slammed the wooden barrier behind him before the heavy book thrown by the furious meister collided with the door with a deep resounding 'THUD'.

He paused in the hallway breathing heavily. He knew this was going to happen but it didn't make the lump on his head hurt any less. He rubbed the spot gingerly until the throbbing began to lessen. The Maka-chops didn't hurt as much as they used to. Maybe all the abuse was causing the nerves in his head to die. He could bait her less but the fire in her eyes was what he lived for. Despite the pain he looked back at the door with a small smirk. It was all worth it. He finally had an answer to the question that had haunted him almost since they first met. She did love him. He rubbed his throbbing head one more time before allowing his hand to flop to his side as he walked back to his room.

/

Maka panted with fury as she stared at the door. How dare he sneak into her room, let alone her BED. On top of that he had to add insult to injury by looking so sexy she felt like she had been slowly losing control of herself. It was his entire fault; every single bit of it! He deserved more Maka-Chops than he had received. Her anger died almost instantly and was quickly being replaced with guilt when her eyes fell on the discarded encyclopedia. *Perhaps I overdid it* she thought to herself as she got out of bed to retrieve the projectile book. She inspected the wooden door and slowly touched the deep dent that marked where the book had hit with another pang of guilt. It had been heavier than she thought.

Why did Soul always make her act this way? Oh, right it's because she's been in love with the albino shark for years. She almost couldn't remember the moment it had happened she just knew it had to remain secret at all costs. Not just because she feared his rejection. All would see the obvious irony and hypocrisy and she would never hear the end of it. Maka Albarn, Master Scythe Technician and hater of all things male brought to her knees by the first man she truly trusted. Still, she couldn't help the girlish hope rise in her heart in response to the events of the morning. She shook her head in a futile attempt to clear away the feelings then stood back up with determination. She would apologize over breakfast and maybe get some answers then too. She set the leather tome back on her nightstand and hurried into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Maka's stride slowed as she walked the short distance to the kitchen. When she reached a corner, she peered around it, carefully searching the quiet apartment. The resolve she had just mustered had evaporated as quickly as it had come. Judging by the silence, Soul must have gone back to his room. She didn't really know why she thought he would do otherwise. Her nervousness had to have been making her paranoid. She sighed, disgusted with herself, then finished the walk to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Awkward or not, they still had classes today and she was not going to blemish her perfect attendance and on time record.

In all other respects, this was a normal morning. Maka hummed to herself while cooking, enjoying the beginning of a fresh day like always. Bacon and eggs sizzled and popped happily in a pan while their heavenly aroma filled the small apartment. The only thing different about her routine was Maka caught herself glancing at the door to Soul's room every few moments. The time was coming when she would knock on it and call him for breakfast like always but as the time approached, she was feeling more and more apprehensive about the inevitable confrontation.

All too soon, breakfast was finished. She observed the two plates of food as they sat steaming on the table for a moment or two, desperately trying to think of something else she could do. Something, anything else that might delay summoning her partner for just a little longer but nothing presented itself. She took a deep breath and acknowledged her defeat to no one in particular by slowly walking to his door.

It felt surreal. Her walk was slow but much too fast at the same time. Her feet felt numb giving the illusion that someone else was walking for her. She watched almost helplessly as her hand lifted into her range of view and carefully knocked on the wood. No answer. She tried again. When silence greeted her for a second time she placed the appendage on the door handle and, after taking a deep breath, stepped into his room as if she were walking out of a dressing room in a particularly revealing swimming suit.

"Soul? It's time for bre…?" She had started to call her partner for their usual morning meal but her statement stuck in her throat at the sight of him. She had assumed that he had gone back to bed after their earlier, err, _encounter_ so she had expected to find him there. However, this was not correct. When her gaze hadn't found him there, her eyes had swept the room looking for where he may be. He now stood in the corner of his room facing away from her and in an awkward state of undress. His shirt was off and his pants were off except for one leg which remained in one pant leg. Her face turned as scarlet as the eyes that peered at her over his shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" She cried, eyes darting everywhere except her partner. Quickly, before Soul could do or say anything, she took a step back through the threshold and slammed the heavy door.

Soul watched in silence as Maka almost stumbled in her haste to leave. He smirked to himself, filled with amusement. He finished changing and lazily went to get breakfast. Today was doing to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Soul and Maka sat across from each other eating their breakfast in silence. Maka was calm on the inside but was dying of mortification on the inside. What was worse was the white-haired idiot had a permanent smirk on his face like he couldn't be more pleased with life. She felt anger well up in her chest again but felt it disappear when he caught her staring, again. She looked away quickly and hated herself for not being strong enough to stop the pink from forming in her cheeks. To her fury, instead of ignoring it like he should have, his smirk widened further and screamed self satisfaction then he returned to devouring his meal. The red in her cheeks quickly changed representation from embarrassment to rage. Rage towards her partner but more towards herself. Despite her anger being mostly directed at herself she would take the opportunity to chop Soul again for it, if it didn't mean destroying both their breakfast and the room to get to him.

How could this have happened? How did she not see it happening? She wasn't sure how but it had to be his fault. She had come to the academy to be the strongest meister ever! Her sole purpose in life for years had been to make the strongest death scythe ever known. Fate had even smiled on her (or so she had thought) by giving her an actual and literal 'scythe' to work with. For years she had focused only on her work and making Soul stronger. Now fate had shown her how cruel it could be. Somehow, she had fallen in love with her loyal partner.

Maka sighed heavily. After all her hard work and determination she had still followed perfectly in her mother's footsteps and made the same mistake which filled her with both terror and an odd mixture of empathy and sympathy for her mother. Again, however, there was no way she could let Soul know. The last thing she wanted was for her relationship with him to end up the same as her parents' had. Soul had always reassured her that he wasn't like her father and she did trust him but she just couldn't bring herself to indulge. Soul would always be her best friend and ridiculously loyal weapon and nothing more. This ultimatum to herself saddened her more than she thought it would and she took a deep breath steadying breath to help strengthen her resolve.

"What's up Maka? You've been sighing into your breakfast every minute for the last fifteen."

The sound of Soul's voice shocked Maka back from her thoughts of self loathing.

"N-Nothing… Just… still tired I guess." She lied, stuttering from surprise. Soul raised an eyebrow at her in clear suspicion. For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. Then Soul broke his gaze with a shrug before standing with his empty plate and lazily strolled into the kitchen.

"Better hurry and finish or we'll be late." He drawled, disappearing into his room to finish preparing for class. Maka just watched as she sat stiffly. Since when did he care about being late? Usually he carried the attitude of 'we'll get there when we get there'. She had half a mind to ask who this man was and what he had done with her beloved weapon. She watched him disappear from view then realized she had been staring with her mouth open. She regained her senses and hurried to the kitchen to drop off her dishes and the remains of her meal and to finish her morning preparations.


End file.
